Traitor Among Us
by atlan2007
Summary: AU Chris is not P/L son but evil.Will the Charmed Ones discover he is a Traitor among them before he completes his plan? Will they rescue his captive from fiendish torture? Will Leo find his way home? Written between S5&6 now AU
1. Chapter 1

Traitor Among Us: A Charmed/??? crossover. 12th of my Charmed stories.

Disclaimer all Charmed characters are property of the WB. All other characters are the property of their respective owners. I am making no profit from this story.

This is set and was written right after the Season 5 finale. Now an alternate Season 6 story.

Part 1:"So what brings you here...

Chris was walking upstairs when he realized, 'Someone has tripped the ghost trap in the attic!' Fortunately the sisters and their guests were making too much noise to hear anything. So Chris orbed into the attic to find a raven haired ghost angrily waiting for him! She wore a low cut black minidress and black pumps with 3" heels. Smirking Chris asked, So what brings you here Prue? I heard that you couldn't accept your death and manifest as a ghost for years to come."

Trapped behind a transparent red force field Prue sent a killing glare at Chris and said, "You do, you son of a bitch! I smelled a rat with Leo leaving and when you did, whatever you did to him, it confirmed my suspicions! I got angry enoughto finally manifest myself but got stuck in this little trap of yours! You planned all this didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, everything is going well so far. I put in this trap just in case. I even put a soundproofing spell around the attic linked to the trap too. But I didn't really expect you, I was planning for Patty or Grams instead." Chris confirmed.

Pressing her hands against the force field Prue grimaced and said, "Well you got me. I see that your trap made my ghostly form become solid, so I can use my powers."

Chris laughed and said, "Yeah it is necessary to force a ghost to solidify in order to trap it. But your powers will do you no good. That field stops astral projection as well and it can hold your grandmother's tk power."

"Nice plan, just one thing though." Prue said as she exerted her power and her will against the force field.

"What?" Chris asked a little less cockily as the force field began to waver."

"I'm a Charmed one. My power is based on my emotion of anger. If I get angry enough I could be more powerful than grams. AND I'M MAD AS HELL!!!" With that the field began to expand like a balloon and KABLOOM!!! The force field exploded and Chris was hurled across the attic by the unleashed powers!

Like an avenging angel Prue strode forth and said, "Time for a buttkicking you little weasel!" With that Prue advanced and ...

TAU part 2:"do I have to get rough?"

Chris tked a dagger at her! Prue got her arm up and the blade went right through her arm! Chris started to smirk, but Prue pulled the dagger out and tossed it aside! "Stupid little weasel, I'm already dead!" Prue began as Chris scrambled to his feet and flexing her arm continued, "You can't kill a ghost, just inflict some pain. I have a high tolerance for pain, do you?" With that Prue flung Chris across the attic!

Meanwhile Leo found himself tumbling through dimension after dimension and realized, 'Chris trapped me in some sort of dimensional vortex! I am being propelled further and further from home. How will I ever find my way back? Did he plan this all along?'

"AAAAAAAH!!!" Chris screamed as he slammed into another forcefield, ricocheted off of it and back towards Prue! Grinning Prue stepped aside and flung Chris into another wall! This continued for a while but finally Prue got bored and let him fall to the floor! Chris thought, 'I'm more powerful than this witch but have to keep those forcefields up so she doesn't escape! I was overconfident and am paying for it! I just need a minute to pull myself together and then I'll take her.'

However he wasn't to get that minute as Prue stepped over his stunned form and smiling said, "Did you wonder why a ghost is wearing 3" stiletto heels?" The battered traitor looked confused until Prue stepped forward and planted one of her heels in his groin!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Chris screamed in agony as Prue twisted her heel!

After about 10 seconds of this, Prue stopped and knelt straddling his scrawny chest. Hauling him up by his shirt with her left hand, Prue slapped his face with her right! Then she said, "Ready to talk now? Or do I have to get rough?"

Chris was about to speak when a bolt of energy struck Prue from behind! Collapsing into unconsciousness she fell on top of him ...

TAU part 3:'I don't like the sound of that!'

Chris pushed her off of him, painfully sat up and said, "Is there anyway to kill this damn ghost?" A couple of heads shook negatively and Chris grumbled, "Is there any way to banish her like Leo and keep her corporeal at the same time?"

Again two heads shook no and he continued, "Damn, some ghosts are harder to get rid of than whitelighters! I will have to put her on ice somewhere!"

Meanwhile Leo's journey came to an abrupt end as he slammed into something invisible and fell to strike solid ground. Rolling over onto his back he saw a strange world with giant toadstools and an orange moon in the sky. He didn't notice a watcher behind him!

Taking the unconscious Prue, Chris orbed to the old masoleum where Cole had once hidden. To keep her solid and prevent Prue from ghosting away, Chris buckled a black choker necklace with an enchanted red gem around her neck. Then producing coils of white nylon rope he strictly tied her arms back at the wrists, forearms and elbows. Her legs were similarly tied above and below the knees and at the ankles. More ropes above and below her breasts and around her waist crushed her arms to her body. With great pleasure Chris then stuffed a large sponge into her mouth, and putting duct tape over her lips he wrapped it all the way around her head five times! After blindfolding Prue with three more wrappings of tape around her eyes, Chris grabbed her chin and smirking said, "So much for the mighty Prue Halliwell!" At that point Chris heard a couple of throats clear behind him and turned to his allies.

From the shadows a man's voice said, "You have blundered badly. Prue's missing soul will be noticed sooner or later, and the Charmed Ones alerted. You will have to accelerate the plan. The three witches and the baby must all come to totally trust you and soon!"

"I'll get right on it, after I start repaying Prue for her attack!" Chris responded.

"Having her trussed up in a masoleum isn't enough for you? It's not exactly easy to torment a ghost you know!" A second man's voice came from the shadows.

"I have just the thing." Chris said and orbed out. He soon returned with a portable cd player and a pair of headphones, He showed his associates what was in the player and they recoiled in horror! Placing the now conscious Prue into an open crypt he said, "This ought to keep you out of sight and out of trouble! Of course since you're a ghost you won't need air, warmth, food, to visit the ladies room ect, but I don't want you to get bored!"

Struggling against her bonds Prue thought, 'I don't like the sound of that!'

Unfortunately there was nothing Prue could do to prevent Chris from putting the headphones on her and securing them with more duct tape wrapped around her ears and head. Then he taped the player to the side of the crypt and turned it on. As

he slid the lid into place Chris yelled, "Enjoy Barney's greatest hits!"

'Barney's greatest hits?' Prue recoiled in horror and then she heard, "I love you, you love me" and let out a muffled but still primal scream, "MMMMMMMPH!!!"

Greatly pleased with himself Chris orbed away thinking, 'Now to get to work on the Halliwells..."


	2. parts 46

TAU part 4:'A lot harder than I thought!'

Leo heard something behind him and quickly turned to see something truly bizzare! Closing his eyes Leo thought, 'A man sized, green caterpillar sitting on a giant toadstool, and smoking from sort of corked bottle with a long pipe stem attached? I must be hallucinating!' With that Leo opened his eyes and the caterpillar was still there! "I must have hit my head!" Leo said in disbelief.

"Why?" The caterpillar asked.

"Because you are a talking caterpillar!" Leo answered.

The caterpillar took a puff from his strange pipe and laughing replied, "And you are a human. But I won't hold that against you!"

As Leo questioned his sanity, Chris returned to the manor and thought, 'Just have to con 3 witches and a baby. How hard can that be?' With that he entered Piper's room where she was feeding Wyatt. The boy immediately put up his force field and "WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" voiced his displeasure at Chris's entry! BOOM! Piper then gestured and Chris exploded!

Chris reformed himself as Piper came through the door and concluded, 'A lot harder than I thought!' Piper stood over him and said, "Look kid, I told you to stay out of my room. You come in without permission or scare my son and I kick your ass! Got it?"

"Got it, I'll be more careful in the future!" Chris held up his hands and slid away on the floor. After Piper went back to the baby he thought, 'Nuts, manipulating Leo's mind to deaden her pain has worsened her temper! That will make it harder to manipulate her! What about Paige?'

A few minutes later, in the kitchen Paige said, "Look Chris, I know you mean well but let's face it, you're no Leo!"

'Might bring her around in a few months but I don't have that much time. Damn that meddling Prue!'

With that he went looking for Phoebe and ...

TAU part 5:'Control, must maintain control,'

Found her in the living room. Ahead on her advice columns, Phoebe had decided to watch some tapes which had her favorite heroine in action. Namely the final season of the "Batman" TV series. Being a time traveler Chris didn't know about the Batman series or even worse Phoebe's Batgirl fandom. So just as the fight started onscreen, he was unwisely approaching Phoebe from the rear. So as the action started on TV Phoebe followed suit and (WHAM!) elbowed Chris in the nose and spinning, kicked him in the face!(POW!)

Meanwhile Leo and the caterpillar had been having a little chat when the caterpillar said, "You are kind of emotionless about losing your family..."

"I was upset but emotions are for mere mortals, not elders." Leo responded in a flat tone of voice

"... and slow even for a human!" The caterpillar continued and rubbing his chin said as much to himself as Leo, "Of course the other two were pretty bright."

"Do you have a name?" Leo asked ignoring the insult.

Rubbing his chin, the caterpillar answered, "You can just call me Ag. So this emotionless thing started when you became one of these Elders?" Leo nodded and Ag looked at him closely.

Back at the manor Phoebe apologized for beating on Chris but said, "Leo knew not to get behind me when I watch wrestling or Batgirl in action. You need to be more careful!" 'I need to be more careful? Blasted witch, ooh I would like to...' Chris thought until Phoebe held up her finger and complained, "You made me break a nail!"

At this Chris turned red and thought, 'Control, must maintain control, can't kill, can't kill now!'

A few minutes later Chris had healed Phoebe's nail and allowed himself to be dragged to the sofa to watch a Batman with Batgirl marathon. As he watched he began to get some ideas!

Back in the weird dimension, Ag asked Leo "You humans shake hands to indicate greetings and friendship right?" Leo nodded affirmatively and Ag stuck out a hand. Leo approached and saw the hand had 3 fingers and an opposable thumb. Leo shook that hand and as he did so another hand plunged through his forehead and into his brain! Leo reeled in pain and ...

TAU part 6:Oh so you didn't know about the"

then Ag withdrew his hand and the pain was gone. Collapsing to his knees Leo saw that his Elder robes were gone and Ag was holding a small orb of white light and examining it closely. Leo realized that the orb was his elder powers but that didn't matter as he lamented, 'What have I done? I turned my back on my family for no reason!'

Back at the manor Chris was getting the beginnings of a plan, 'Yes something like that might work, at least on Phoebe. I will need info from Phoebe, to work on Piper's mind and some scape demons of course!'

Just then Piper walked by and shooting Chris an annoyed look said, "Don't you have something better to do? If you are going to hang around here, you will have to help out. I will make a list of chores for you, starting with the dishes!"

Chris bit his tongue and thought, 'Grrr,dishes! Who would respect a budding mastermind with dishpan hands? Blasted witch! Control, maintain control, however satisfying it would be to hogtie these 3 witches, stick them in with Prue and add boiling lead, I must maintain control!'

"Sorry about that Leo, but I didn't think you would volunteer to let me examine these elder powers of yours and I didn't want to damage you!" Ag said as he took another puff from his pipe.

"I don't want anything to do with those powers. Somehow I threw everything away for them!" Leo sadly replied.

"Oh so you didn't know about the curse?" Ag asked.

"What curse?" Leo responded.

"The one that over a short period of time first deadens all strong emotions like love and then lowers the elder's intelligence by 25%, of course!" Ag responded.

"WHAT!!??" A stunned Leo yelped as his jaw dropped in shock.

Blowing a ring of smoke from his pipe Ag smiled and said, "Nobody expects the unspeakable curse!"


	3. parts 7 through 10

TAU part 7:"Don't wanna know!"

Chris was washing the dishes and dreaming of Piper. Of course he was dreaming of her stretched out on the rack, getting taller! The baby cried and Piper left the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Chris quickly used his powers to finish up and

orbed back to the mausoleum. Summoning his associates Chris began to explain his idea. "I plan to place the witches in situations where they are facing painful death and are helpless to escape. Where they have time to see it coming and for

their fear and terror to grow. Then I heroically rescue them and win their trust and gratitude!"

"It has some possibilities," a man said and continued, "but who is going to the fall guy for you?"

"I'm still working on that," Chris said and continued, "after I get back I will get Phoebe drunk"

"Don't wanna know!"

"Too much information!" Two voices responded.

"At some time in the past," Ag explained, "she who is called the Unspeakable was exiled by her brother. Her exile was in a dimension in the direction from which you came. Apparently she discovered your elders and cast the curse upon them, I recognize her handiwork."

"But why would she do such a thing?" Leo asked.

"Maybe she was bored, I don't know." Ag responded and continued, "But enough about that. I have helped you out and done most of the talking. Now I want you to tell me more about your Earth, these Charmed Ones and all their adventures." With that he blew a soap bubble from his pipe and it grew until it was 10' in diameter. "The bubble will take images from your mind as you speak and show what you are telling me."

"But telling you everything could take days!" Leo objected.

"So, you have something better to do? Anyway the NBA finals don't start until next week." Ag responded.

"You watch TV?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Doesn't everybody? The last human I had visit did call me a media junky and couch potato." Ag responded and noticing Leo's dismay continued, "Look Leo, tell me what I want to know and I will see if I can find someway to get you back to your home dimension, wherever that is!"

Resigned Leo began to recount the Halliwell's adventures, "It all started when Phoebe returned from New York." As he spoke the scene played out in the soap bubble and Ag watched avidly!

Elsewhere in a darkly and shadowy room a large book opened and writing began to appear on it's pages.

Back in the mausoleum, Prue had finally gotten some relief when the batteries died on the cd player. 'I never want to hear Barney again! I know Chris is evil but that was over the line!' Then Prue heard the crypt open and a hated voice.

"No, no, no I am not going to sleep with Phoebe! I am just going to get her drunk and make her talk!" Chris said as he detached the cd player from the wall of the crypt.

Leaning over the side and pointing at Prue's tightly bound, gagged and blindfolded form, a man said, "From what I hear that is the only way to shut Phoebe up."

"Mmmph!" Prue agreed and nodded thinking, 'What's Chris up to now? I just hope he doesn't change those batteries!'

"When Phoebe is drunk, her defenses will be weakened. I can manipulate and get useful information from her. Pump her and find out about any old enemies that I can use for my plan!" Chris said as he taped the player back to the wall and turning to Prue said, "Enjoy the new batteries witch!"

As Barney's greatest hits started up again Prue screamed in despair! "MMMMMMPH!!!" But that was cut off as Chris shoved the lid back into place and then returned to the manor.

TAU part 8:'to be more like Paige.'

Returning to the manor Chris found a grouchy and suspicious Piper, an open minded Paige and a somewhat friendly Phoebe. 'If I can change Piper's attitude my plan will have a much better chance of success. Too much of a shift would be suspicious and probably not even possible. I'll just try and adjust her attitudes to be more like Paige.' And so whenever he saw Piper, which was often because she kept finding chores for him, Chris would plant a telepathic suggestion into Piper's mind saying, 'Be nicer to Chris like Paige!' Finally Piper and Paige went to bed and Chris made his move. Phoebe was on her last episode when Chris sat down handing her some wine said, "A token of my respect for one of the legendary Charmed Ones."

"I really shouldn't, I need to go to sleep." Phoebe said.

But pitifully Chris responded, "But Phoebe, I need your help. You are the only one who really is giving me a fair chance to prove myself. I need you to talk to me about your past battles so that I can prove myself to Piper and Paige, especially Piper! So why don't we just drink a few toasts to some special people and you and fill me in about the past." With that he poured each of them a full glass of wine and said, "To Prue!" Phoebe then had no choice but to join in the toast! Toasts to Leo, Andy, Darryl, and Paige followed. Soon Phoebe was chattering away, although she did stop and put in one of Prue's WW tapes at one point. Hours later Chris had all the information he wanted and Phoebe had passed out on the couch! Barely getting up himself, Chris orbed back to the mausoleum and collapsed into a drunken stupor.

The next morning her sisters found Phoebe passed out on the couch and apparently having troubled dreams. After Paige had gotten her sobered up and Piper had scolded her, Phoebe told them of her dreams. "They were awful! I think they were premonitions." Piper raised a skeptical eyebrow, she and Paige looked at each other and then nodded for Phoebe to continue. "I saw Chris and two men, one an older bearded white man and a younger black man with a shaved head in a mausoleum. I saw a tall dark stranger. I saw Leo sitting on a giant toadstool, talking to a caterpillar and watching us on a soap bubble..." Phoebe was suddenly interrupted by her sisters laughter!

"Phoebe, those aren't premonitions, just your hangover!" Piper said smiling and shaking her finger for emphasis!

Paige nodded and said, "I've been there, I'm here for you Phoebe. Just say no to the booze!"

Seeing the disbelief on her sisters faces Phoebe sulked off but not before saying, "You'll be sorry when Catwoman cuts me into a perfect pinafore!"

Paige looked quizzically at Piper who smiled and said, "For Phoebe booze and Batgirl just don't mix!"

Meanwhile Chris also regained had regained consciousness and summoned his associates to tell what he had learned. "Fortunato would have been perfect, too bad he's dead. The Baron would be good, if he wasn't an uncontrollable madman."

"So you failed?" One of the men grumbled.

Smirking Chris said, "Not at all, I found two powerless Halliwell enemies that still live. You can empower them and they will be beholden to us. They will be the perfect minons. They are in the Price Institute for the criminally insane, their names are..."

TAU part 9:Charmed Revenge Squad?!"

"Cassandra Clark and Dan Gordon!" Chris said and continued explaining, "Cassandra's powers were bound by the Halliwell's after her defeat and due to a truth spell she was committed to the asylum. She been in a padded cell ever since! And Piper's ex lover Dan Gordon joined the witch hunters and played Piper and the Pendulum at the museum of Classic Terror and Horror. He's also at the asylum receiving shock therapy from that old crackpot Dr Vincent ! They hate the Halliwells and would love a chance to make them suffer!"

"Very well, we will give it a try." A man said.

(As before in Cassandra and Chaos, Cassandra is played by guest villainess Yasmin Bleeth)

That night Chris and his associates visited the asylum. After casting spells of concealment and silence around themselves they entered. They got Dan and took him to Cassandra's cell. They found Cassandra wearing a straight jacket and released her. She immediately began pacing and ranting, "It's all Prue's fault, no Leo's, no Prue's! And damn Piper and Phoebe too! Leo stopped me from killing the witches and Prue kept taunting me with her astral projections. Between that and the truth spell, the staff all think I am a raving lunatic!" Turning to her visitors she pointed and said "That's why you're here isn't it? You hate the Halliwells too! You want me to join some sort of Charmed Revenge Squad?!"

"That's a pretty good guess, but not exactly right." The second man said, "We need to make Chris here look good and this is what we have in mind." He then explained the plan.

Cassandra looked at Chris and scowled, "That's going to be hard, but I can go along with it. Just let me kill that bitch Prue!"

"Sorry, she died 2 years ago." The first man said.

"AAAAAARGH!!! How dare she?!" Cassandra complained and then said, "I'll settle for disposing of that blasted Leo!"

Chris waved his hand and said, "Been there, done that, he's finished!"

Cassandra pouted, but with the alternative being her cell, she agreed to go along with the plan. Dan agreed with much less fanfare. They were then taken to a mansion, given their new powers and briefed with information Chris had gotten from the drunken Phoebe. Cassandra asked for a few days to practice their new powers and adjust to their freedom. However neither Chris nor his associates knew that Cassandra was thinking, 'I see where this is leading. Chris will be the big hero and Dan and I back in the asylum or dead. Unless of course something goes wrong with his big heroic rescue! Accidentally of course!'

The next day Piper and Paige were out shopping and Piper passed within 10' of Cassandra as she exited a costume shop. Unfortunately Piper didn't see her and Paige didn't know her. Cassandra saw the sisters though and thought, 'Soon, Piper soon!'

TAU part 10:"Covering our butts, Danno!"

While Cassandra and Dan were preparing and making plans, Chris was quite busy. He hung around the manor and P3 continuing his telepathic efforts to mold Piper's mind. Unfortunately this caused him some problems. "Diapers? Why would you switch to cloth diapers?" He asked adding, "Now you gotta wash the blasted things!"

Smiling innocently Piper responded, "Actually Chris, that's your new job!" Handing him a basket full of dirty diapers she patted him on the head and said, "Thanks for helping us save all that money on Pampers!" Then she walked away snickering! Steaming Chris thought, 'One of these days, Piper, one of these days!'

Meanwhile at a formerly deserted warehouse Cassandra who was wearing a Catwoman costume, explained her plan to both Chris's associates and to Dan. "Ok, we are going to try and make your boy look good for the witches. He will get them here and we will ambush them, put one of them into the Bat trap, and leave. However I don't think it's gonna work. There is a slight flaw in Chris's plan."

Chris's associates looked at each other and then at Cassandra and groaning asked, "What is it now?"

'Perfect!' Casssandra thought and replied, "It's too easy to do any good. I mean he's taking Alfred's place. How can you have any heroism without opposition and struggle? I know I'm just a stupid little witch but..."

"No, you're right, leave some men behind to guard the Halliwells. That should do the trick!' The first man said and then he and his partner left.

"What was that about?" Dan questioned.

Smiling evilly Cassandra say "Covering our butts, Danno! If Chris saves the witches now, we will have made him look better than in his stupid plan. On the other hand, if Chris bungles things and the witches die it is on his head!" Dan smiled at that and the two laughed manically!

Finishing his task Chris continued hammering at Piper's mind, 'Be nicer to Chris like Paige!' Piper felt dizzy and her head throbbed. However as luck would have it as he was about to break through her natural and magical resistance, Paige came in and said, "Like my new dress?" In her condition Piper heard a mixture of Chris's commands and Paige's question and suddenly realized, 'I should dress more like Paige!' To his chagrin Chris realized what had happened, 'Instead of making her like me more, I've caused her to join the Paige Matthews miniskirt mob!' Chris turned went into the kitchen and started beating his head against the wall in utter frustration!

"HEY!" Piper yelled "Stop that!" and as Chris turned thinking 'Maybe it worked afterall?' she continued, "I don't want you getting my walls dirty!" 'Or not!' Chris realized. "Do that in the basement and let us know if you need help!" With that Piper turned to go upstairs and change while Chris made strangling motions with his hands!

His murderous thoughts were interrupted by a call from Dan, who said, "We're ready, bring em on!"

'At last!' Chris thought 'Now to begin!' Just then Phoebe came in from work and Chris orbed out and back in again in front of her and said "Phoebe, I just got a a call from the Elders, the Charmed ones are needed! It's a matter of life and death!"

"Life and death? I'll get Piper and Paige!" Phoebe responded.

As she rushed upstairs Chris smiled and thought, 'Yes, life and death, yours!"


	4. parts 11 through 13

TAU part 11:"Get em boys!"

Phoebe rushed upstairs and found her sisters. Paige had just put on her new outfit consisting of a short sleeved navy blue mini dress and matching pumps with 3" heels. Piper had just donned one of her club outfits, her v necked sleeveless

white blouse, a green sparkly miniskirt that stopped 4" above her knees and matching green pumps with 5" stiletto heels. Piper was pleased with how she and Paige looked together and Paige happy with the unusual attention from her eldest

sister. Phoebe was a bit confused and asked "What are you doing Piper?"

"I've decided to start dressing more like Paige. She has good fashion sense!" Piper said and putting an arm around her sister, smiled brillantly.

Paige blushed and said, "Thanks, lady!"

Looking down at her tight top, fingerless gloves and very low riding pants Phoebe thought, 'Better not ask what they think of my fashion sense then!' And then she said, "Ok, but we have to go and handle some bad guys now. Don't you two want to change?"

"Why?" Piper and Paige responded in unison. With that Phoebe gave up and led the

way downstairs.

Back in that far dimension Leo had gotten halfway through recounting the Halliwells 3rd year and stopped for another meal. It was 'Toadstool soap again! I miss Piper more every day!' Leo thought and asked, "Ag, is there any hope of finding my home dimension?"

Alternately blowing smoke rings and soap bubbles Ag said, "Yes, I think I might be able to help you, but I need to gather all available information. Now eat up, like they say on tv, soup is good food!"

Leo grimaced at the joke but complied.

"So the Elders have reason to believe that there is a new evil power at this warehouse. They are most likely after you and the Elders thought you might want to strike first!" Chris concluded his faux briefing.

"It's better than having someone smash in the front door again." Piper agreed and so leaving the nanny to look after the baby, the sisters hopped into Piper's jeep and headed for the warehouse.

Arriving at the warehouse the Halliwells went to a side door and Phoebe went to pick the lock. She had no problems and the sisters went down a small hallway like space created by some crates. They walked between more crates before emerging into a large open area. Once there they saw a woman in a Catwoman costume sitting in a lawn chair, a table with some hankerchiefs and cosmetics nearby and a large fat cat seemingly asleep at her feet. Also there was a large table off to the side and a tv stand with a couple of tvs playing old Batman episodes. The tvs were both paused with Catwoman's thugs onscreen. Seeing them Cassandra said, "Piper, Phoebe and this must be Paige, so good of you to come!"

Recognizing their old tormentor, Piper said "Cassandra?"

"And Garfield too!" Phoebe added.

"So you two know Catwoman here?" Paige asked.

"Don't look in her eyes!" Piper instructed.

However Cassandra said, "Oh silly Piper, my old powers are still bound thanks to the original Charmed chicks!"

"That's Charmed Ones!" Piper and Phoebe angrily corrected in unison.

"Whatever!" Cassandra waved it off and continued "I have new powers now." And with that she gestured at the tv's and 6 of the so called catmen emerged!

"Nice power," Paige said and continued, "but don't you think it would have been smart to do that before we arrived? Six thugs just aren't enough. Now Piper is just going to blow up your tv's,"

BOOM, BOOM! Piper did so and thought, 'Too bad Cassandra is still human and blowing her up would be murder!'

"and you are screwed!" Paige concluded and added, "I would have summoned dozens of those guys long ago. That way if I had any Charming visitors I could snap my fingers, have them jump out from behind these crates and say get em boys! But I guess you haven't seen the Matrix Reloaded!"

With a knowing smile Cassandra replied, "Where you learn the value of more? Saw it 2 days ago." With that Cat-Cassandra snapped her fingers and dozens of cat thugs emerged from and behind the crates! As the sisters had an uh-oh moment,

the villianess said, "Get em boys!"

TAU part 12:crimes against fashion!

Piper gestured and about a dozen thugs began to move in slow motion! To her shock she realized, 'They aren't real so my power doesn't fully affect them! However that also means it won't be murder to blow them up!' And with that thought she began exploding catmen! BOOM! Phoebe levitated and began kicking and punching! WHAM, POW! Paige waited until a couple of thugs were about to tackle her and orbed away! CRASH!

As the battle raged Cassandra started up the Batman theme song and sound effects and started really acting the Catwoman part. This included hissing, claw motions and shoving battered catmen back into the battle.

Seeing the hordes of catmen and noticing that Phoebe was taking some hits, Paige got the idea that, 'It would be better to grab Catwoman and put an end to this that way!' So she orbed behind Cat-Cassandra and as the the cat rolled out of her way, got Cassandra in a double hammerlock!

"Now tell your boys to surrender unless you want a broken claw or two!" Paige's instructed the villianess, but she didn't notice the fat cat shimmer and change!

Unfortunately Piper did and she stopped staring in shock! It was unfortunate as seeing a cat change into Dan Gordon distracted her and she was grabbed from behind!

"PIPMMMMMPH!!!" Paige's worried cry for her sister was cut off by a drugged cloth clamped over her nose and mouth! The strange fumes caused Paige to become immediately disoriented and she felt herself becoming sleepy!

Dan grabbed one of her arms with his other hand and laughing in her ear said, "We figured you might try something smart, Paige! That's why I was in cat form and why we had the drugged hankies ready! The potion not only will put you to sleep but also makes you too disoriented to use your powers! But I guess you figured that out already!"

With Piper and Paige both helpless Phoebe was soon overwhelmed by weight of numbers. Pinned under a pile of 8 catmen she heard Cassandra say, "Dan, Bind Paige securely and I will do the same to Piper."

And Dan's reply, "Don't think the catmen can handle it?"

"Sure, they always did such a great job on the dynamic duo!" Cat-Cassandra sarcastically answered.

Meanwhile elsewhere in a shadowy room, a tall dark stranger examined one of the new entries that had written themselves in a weighty tome. Smiling he thought, 'Yes this can undo that witch's work. I just need to find the world of these Charmed Ones and she will live again!"

Eventually Phoebe was pulled out from under the pile, pulled to her knees, and held by 4 thugs. She saw Piper also on her knees and Paige passed out on the floor. Both of them now had their arms tied strictly back at the wrists and elbows with hemp ropes. More ropes secured their legs at the ankles and both above and below their knees. Still more ropes around their waists and above and below their breasts locked their arms to their bodies. A final rope connected their wrist and ankle bonds hogtying them. Both were also gagged, Piper with a knotted red bandanna and Paige with the drugged hanky that had been used to subdue her! 'This could be very bad!' Phoebe thought.

Then Cassandra said, "Phoebe, dear I have good news and I have bad news! The good news is that since Prue is already dead and I don't have anything against Paige, I have decided not to kill you all!"

"Mmmph?" Piper blurted out a puzzled sound from her gag and Cassandra turned to her and patting her shoulder said, 'I really love your outfit Piper and have decided that I shouldn't kill someone with such fashion sense. Provided of course that you tell me where you got the outfit!"

The gag was pulled from Piper's mouth and she thought, 'Cassandra must have gone crazy in the asylum, but you know what they say about gift horses!' and said, "I got it from Patterncutter's Parlor in Bodaga Bay."

Satisfied Cassandra regagged Piper and said, "Ok, you don't die today!"

Then Phoebe hesitantly asked, "Cass, err Catwoman, what was the bad news?"

Smiling evily and looking at Phoebe's tight top, low enough to show a normally hidden tatoo pants and fingerless gloves, the villianess said, "The bad news Phoebe is that I find you guilty of crimes against fashion!"

"What's the punishment for that?" Phoebe worriedly asked.

"Death of course!"

At this Phoebe struggled wildly but Cassandra added, "Prepare her for execution!" With that a drugged cloth was pressed over Phoebe's face and she quickly lost consciousness! She awoke to find...

TAU part 13: 'Ok, so maybe she isn't totally evil!'

...herself strapped to a table and with a change of clothes. She was now wearing a replica of Yvonne Craig's TV Batgirl costume. Phoebe's arms were strapped down by her sides at the wrists and above the elbows. Her legs were spread so that

her ankles were about 2' apart. Her legs were strapped down at the knees and ankles. A final strap across her stomach held her tightly to the table and prevented Phoebe from arching her back. As to why she would want to arch her back, that was due to the buzz saw! Seeing the saw at the end of the table and aimed at her crotch, Phoebe yelped, "Cassandra are you crazy? You evil psycho, let me go! And I mean noMMMMMPH!!!"

Phoebe's demands were cut off as Dan shoved a large sponge into her mouth and then tied a thin piece of black cloth to hold it in place. Then he stepped back and Cat-Cassandra approached and said, "Dear Phoebe, that kinda hurts! I mean I'm not totally evil."

Phoebe looked at her in puzzlement and Cassandra held up Phoebe's clothes and said, "I mean I hate you, but I wouldn't let even you get get caught dead in these clothes!"

Off to the side Piper and a now conscious Paige turned and looked at one another and both thought, 'Ok, so maybe she isn't totally evil!'

"Hey Catwoman?" A thug asked and when Cat-Cassandra turned towards him continued, "Me and the boys were wondering." He points to Phoebe, "We understand now about the red wig and her being Batgirl but who are those two?" He points to Piper and Paige.

Cassandra is taken for a loss but Dan answers, "They are the Girls from U.N.C.L.E.!"(United Nations Command for Law and Enforcement)

"Oh, cool!" The catmen respond.

"And no April Dancer isn't showing up!" Dan added.

As the thugs moaned their disappointment Piper glared at Dan and thought, 'I should have never told Dan I was a Stephanie Powers fan!'

Meanwhile the still disoriented Paige thought, 'Piper looks ticked, all 3 of her!'

'At least my premonition of being cut into a perfect pinafore was wrong. The saw is in the wrong place!' Phoebe tried to be optimistic.

"Now according to the script," Cassandra resumed, "I have Bat-Phoebe cut into a perfect pinafore." Noticing Phoebe looking at the saw at the foot of the table Cat-Cassandra smirked and said, "Oh, turn your head and look at the head of the table!"

Turning her head Phoebe saw a second saw there and thought, 'Uh oh! My premonition was right!'

"MMMMMPH!!!" Piper objected to Phoebe's imminent slicing and dicing and Cassandra turned and walked over to her.

"Oh Piper, you'll be better off without Phoebe!" Cassandra said and as Piper angrily glared at her continued, "This is why you have life insurance!"

Striding back over to Phoebe Cat-Cassandra explained, "I decided to add a second saw to spice things up a bit. Afterall who this side of Eartha Kit even knows what a pinafore is anyway? Much less a perfect one?" As her thugs and Dan nodded in agreement she continued, "So I had it set up so that 5 minutes after the switch is thrown both saws will reach you! The top saw will do the pinafore thing and the bottom will make you beside yourself!" With that there was much cackling from the assembled villains!

Then Cat-Cassandra selected 5 of her remaining thugs and said, "You boys stay here and ambush any would be rescuers." Then drawing them into a huddle she lowered her voice and said, "Robin came into town with Batgirl and should be here soon. However the airline lost his luggage and so he will be out of costume. Just look for a scrawny little punk to show and try to save Batgirl. Then dispose of him!"

Then instructing Dan to call Chris, Cat-Cassandra walked over to the wall, looked at Piper and Paige, and throwing the switch said, "Enjoy the power of four ladies!" And with that the saws started up!

And now a few words from our guest narrator:

"Holy deathtrap Charmed fans!"

"Will Chris's evil trickery succeed in duping the Halliwells?"

"Or will Cassandra's doublecross leave Phoebe beside herself??"

"And just how much life insurance do they have on her anyway?"

"For the answers tune in next time, same Charmed time, same Charmed channel!"


End file.
